Como llegue aqui?
by PieceOfLime
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que Pueden solucionarse y otras que realmente No tienen vuelta atras. MI PRIMER FANFIC!. 3er Liley en Español!. Comentarios por favor. -tenganme piedad-
1. La peor Noche pov MIley

**Hola! Para los que no leyeron mi perfil, me llamo Milena, aquí va mi primer Fic! Van a darse cuenta mas adelante con mis otros fics que me encanta inventar personaje, y este fic no es la excepción, a si! Tengo que decir, por mucho que me pese, que Hannah Montana ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Disney y Michael Poryes y toda la lista de nombres en donde no me incluyeron ) =**

Este fic va para largo espero que lo disfruten!!

**ADVERTENCIA:** este es un femmelash, es decir, relación entre dos chicas, así que…..**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**Pov's Miley**

Diablos! porque, porque no me di cuenta antes, porque tubo que ser en ese momento, por que el destino no podía esperar un noche, porque, porque tuve que darme cuenta, de que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga...estaba parada frente a ella no había nadie nuestro alrededor estaba mirando sus profundos ojos azules, su perfecto y delineado rostro, sus seductores labios y mi corazón pedía a gritos que la besara, pero no, no podía hacerlo, yo no decía nada pero savia que ella merecía una explicación, su mutismo me torturaba seguía, aun así, apuñalando mi corazón con sus índigos ojos.

Cuando por fin dijo una palabra.

-Porque?-soltó con un aire de tristeza, creo que ni siquiera yo tenia esa respuesta, las cosas habían pasado tan deprisa, y esa pregunta rebotaba en su cabeza, su melódica voz se había opacado, y la única razón era, por supuesto: YO

Si tan solo me hubiese dado cuenta antes, si hubiese tenido una señal de lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo que ella sentía...

Dios, estaba saliendo con su hermana a sus espaldas!, explícame como no estaría de esa forma!

-------------

"Descubrí" -por así decirlo- la sexualidad que me había tocado hacia un tiempo, no es que de un día para el otro empezaran a gustarme las chicas, no! hasta intente luchar contra esto, pero termino por ganarme, mi familia lo había aceptado muy bien, mejor de lo que yo esperaba, sin nombrar la vez que Jackson me presento una chica, dos palabras... MUY-EXTRAÑO!!! Realmente no me importaba para nada que el mundo supiera que soy gay, mientras mis fans no vieran a Hannah Montana besarse con Emily Truscott....

-Miley- susurro y vi una lagrima decender por su mejilla, me sentía horrible.

-Lo-lo siento- tartamudeé como una tonta, al principio creí que era porque éramos amigas y no se lo había contado, no era del todo erróneo, pero no era por eso, estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amiga por una estupida relación de plástico.

Por lo menos había descubierto por que me atraía tanto la chica que nos había echo la vida miserable desde el primer día en Malibu, como pude ser tan ciega.

Salía con la gemela equivocada.

Nunca creí lastimar de ese modo a mi mejor amiga, o sentir algo así por ella, supongo que hubo indicios pero, ninguno mayor que el de esa noche desde el principio, me sentía extraña, en parte savia que estaba allí, sentí su embriagador perfume cuando entro al restaurante, mis sospechas se habían aclarado y la vi allí con el farsante de su novio.

Talvez lo digo por envidiosa, no niego que hubiese querido tomar su lugar, creo que no pasara, era tarde para pensar en ello.

Baje la mirada, avergonzada, tenia la mirada pegada a los azulejos del piso del baño, me sentía una traidora, mas bien era una traidora, habíamos jurado decirnos TODO la una a la otra no importa lo duro que fuese, estaba tan metida en mi vida que no mire a mi alrededor y cuando lo hice, ya era tarde.

Nunca hasta esa noche pude ver lo enamorada que estaba de ella, sin embargo, era tan fuerte como si la hubiese amado de antes de conocerla… tal vez fue así.

Primero pensé, es una tonta equivocación Miley ella no puede estar enamorada de ti, en parte, creo que hubiese querido que sea una tonta equivocación, si eso evitaba verla llorar.

Pero los indicios, estaban allí, sin olvidar el típico: "Miles, tenemos que hablar", -creo que fue Jackson quien nos había interrumpido-

Nota mental: golpear a Jackson.

Y últimamente, esa extraña sensación de mariposas en mi estomago, si, suena cursi, pero era verdad, al principio era molesta pero gran parte de mi, _ansiaba_ que regresara.

Debía arreglar esto, debía corregir el error que fue mirar a Emily Truscott como algo más que la gemela malvada de su mejor amiga.

Lo primero que hice, fue levantar mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando, esperando a que me dignara a mirarla a la cara, su mirada no mostraba ningún sentimiento, pero sus ojos, si.

Pude ver, ira, odio, tristeza y mucho dolor, también vi una pequeña lágrima colgada de su mentón, debí haberla ignorado, _pero no pude._

Levante mi mano para limpiarla, dio un paso atrás e instintivamente lleve mi mano al pecho.

-yo…-sentía vergüenza, me dolía tanto verla así, me estaba matando.

-como…?- dijo con voz quebrada. _Yo la había roto. _Recordé.-como pudiste…?-note que sus ojos parecían hablar esta vez.

La había arruinado en grande.

-como pudiste hacerme algo así Miley, como pudiste ocultarme algo semejante, pensé que éramos amigas pensé que nos decíamos todo-esas palabras sonaban extrañamente familiares.-pero veo que me equivoque.

Se dio la vuelta iba a salir, me apresure a tomarla del brazo, el contacto con su piel había hecho que volvieran los aletazos en las paredes de mi estomago, concéntrate Stewart, no le dejaras hacer una salida dramática.

-Lilly, escúchame-la di vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, estaba llorando, en ese momento no sabia porque le dolía tanto, tarde supe porque…

-Se que cometí un error, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero la verdad es que, es que, es que-_'Estoy enamorada de ti'_ c'mon Miley no es tan difícil-es que-ya basta con el tartamudeo Stewart!!

-No te gastes Miley, ya lo note…-Sweet Niblets! si ella ya lo sabe ahora quede como una completa idiota!-es solo que, no ,no lo entiendo, porque no me lo dijiste- creo que pude percibir unas gotas de compasión en su voz, eso me calmo.

-Yo, yo no sabia como…-dije

-Miles, somos amigas, hubiese aceptado, que- Se detuvo un segundo no me había gustado como sonó "aceptado"- que, bueno que- sonaba insegura- estés enamorada de mi hermana-

Mi mundo se desvaneció, esto no podía estar pasando.

-No Lilly, no lo entiendes- dije casi desesperadamente.

-No, sinceramente no- se soltó de mi bruscamente- no entiendo el hecho de que me lo hayas ocultado-dijo enojada- ahora mismo no entiendo muchas cosas!- su vista se encontró con el piso- pero a la vez muchas otras se aclaran-

Ya no le podía seguir haciendo esto, ya no me podía seguir haciendo esto, mi mejor amiga estaba así y era mi pura y exclusiva culpa, no podía decir que en parte era culpa de Emily, seria una simple excusa y ni siquiera ella se lo merecía, no era tiempo de poner excusas, ya no…

-Te Amo-

Se lo dije y si bien, las cosas no salieron bien esa noche, nunca en mi corta vida estuve tan segura de algo y juro que es lo unico de lo que no me arrepiento…


	2. La peor Noche pov Lilly

**POV's Lilly**

Uff! Que noche, me perdí nuestra noche de película, por 4 vez en el mes, y estamos en 11, estaba empezando a pensar que encontró a otra mejor amiga con la que pasar el rato, una amiga que no tenga novio… no ella simplemente no lo haría, yo estoy aquí juzgándola y ella debe estar tan cansada ahora que Hannah saco su nuevo álbum, en fin, decidí llamar a Michael, y decirle que salgamos a algún lugar comer, faltaba una semana para nuestro 5to mesversario, y ya saben hacer una cena pre-versario… Dios, Miley tiene razón, debería dejar de mezclar así las palabras.

Para mi sorpresa -nótenlo, apesta a ironía- Mike acepto muy a gusto, me sentía casi culpable de salir con el, Mike era tan buen chico, no me merecía a alguien como él, siempre era muy atento, dulce y estaba loco por mi, el novio que cualquier chica normal quisiera, pero no Truscott, tu no eres una chica normal…

Una chica normal no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener a alguien así, una chica normal no es en secreto la mejor amiga de la más grande estrella pop adolescente, y mas que nada, una chica normal, no estaría total y completamente enamorada de _esa_ mejor amiga…

Salí de ducharme y tome una camiseta y una de mis blusas finas –lo primero que encontré- y unos jeans apretados, dijo que me llevaría a uno de esos restaurantes elegantes de Los Ángeles, así que me asegure que mi ropa fuera adecuada, me maquille y fui a esperarlo abajo.

Llego en el mercedes-brabus de su hermano, llegamos en 45 minutos, el viaje iba tranquilo pero totalmente incomodo por el constante silencio, mas a el no parecía importarle.

Cuando llegamos vi, que el restaurante era simple, pero elegante, era bastante agradable y nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana, había algo allí que se sentía tan familiar.

Íbamos a comer el postre, cuando en ese momento en que, por mera casualidad gire la cabeza y vi en la otra esquina del restaurante, a la última persona que esperaba ver esta noche.

-Evily?-susurre para mi misma preguntándome si lo que veía era cierto.

-Dijiste algo?- me pregunto Mike.

-es Emily, que hace ella aquí?-

- se tanto como tu- afirmó.

Y mas que nada con quien esta? Me pregunte al ver a la chica morena sentada de espalda, tomando su mano sobre la mesa.

Y ya sabía la respuesta.

Me levanté y rogué a Dios no tener razón.

Vi a Emily decirle que iba a salir a fuera un momento, seguramente iba a fumar.

Me acerque a ella y puse mi mano en el hombro de la morena.

-Miley?-

Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa-debió pensar que era Emily-, pero sus ojos se llenaron de pánico cuando me vio.

Ambas quedamos mudas, ella presa del pánico, y yo tenia un tornado de emociones que llenaban de pensamientos mi cabeza.

Trague saliva y pregunté- que-que significa esto?-

Y la ira se apodero de mi- esta es tu noche tan ocupada?-grite lo suficiente para que algunos comensales de las mesas vecinas se voltearan a ver.

No se la cabal razón por la cual estaba tan enojada con ella, si era por que era mi mejor amiga y estaba saliendo con mi hermana y no tubo ni la mas absoluta delicadeza en decírmelo o lo mas probable eran puros celos. Ambas posibilidades eran muy factibles. O tal vez una maldita mezcla de las dos.

…_Celos…_

Celos porque nadie la conoce mas que yo.

Celos de que ella no la desea tanto como yo.

Celos de que ella _nunca_ la amara tanto como yo.

Y estos pensamientos se fundían para formar las lágrimas que empezaban arder en mis ojos.

-puedo explicarlo- dijo con desesperación.

Por favor, por favor dime que esta es solo una pesadilla, de la que despertare y todo será igual, por favor dime que no me has fallado de esta forma, por favor dime que tu no eres Miley Ray Stewart, por favor dime lo que se menos que esto es real.

Se levanto y tomo mi antebrazo-ven- me dijo con suavidad, me solté de ella, la seguí y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo la mirada herida de Miley.

No creo que un baño podría estar más inundado de tensión, y solo estábamos ella y yo.

-Por que?-dije conteniendo mis lagrimas y sosteniendo mi dignidad.

Allí, allí comenzó la peor discusión de mi vida, y lo peor es que la persona a la que fingía odiar, era la chica que amaba.

Cuando pensé que la discusión había terminado mire al piso inmóvil, esperaba ir a casa, tal vez terminar con Mike y pensar las cosas en frío.

-Te Amo-

No lo esperaba, definitivamente no lo esperaba. No en ese momento, en eso situación, y mi corazón solo quiso que saltara sobre ella y la besara.

Pero mi mente, mi conciencia, no dejarían pasar por alto sus errores.

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo –después de casi medio año- **mejor tarde que nunca**, les pido perdón a mis seguidores, **pero prometo actualizar mas seguido!.**

Aprovecho para dedicar este capitulo a **HarukaIs**y a**Bloody Violet Heart **que para empezar fue mi inspiración para comenzar a escribir.

Y mi lista no termina si nombro a todos los grandes escritores Lileys!

**POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

Ah! y por tus comentario HarukaIs en "chance for the heart", tengo un par de ideas para unos fics uno de estos días pásate por mi perfil y decime cual te gusta. **Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios contractivos!**

Si les apetece a los demás hagan lo mismo!

**See ya later guyss!**


	3. Sorpresas Inesperadas

_POV Lilly_

_No es cierto_-tan segura como que me llamo Lillian Elizabeth Truscott, eso no salió de mi corazón.

-Lilly- ella susurro como si fuera a darse por vencida, pude ver esos sentimientos de tristeza reflejados en sus ojos

-Porque sigues con eso? realmente piensas que esa es una buena salida? Que me dirás que me amas y eso es todo?-podía sentir la ira en cada palabra

Mire hacia abajo, sentí mis mejillas bañada de tristeza -…yo si Te Amo- le dije con la voz quebrada

-Pero dudo que siquiera te importe-luego forcé mi voz para no mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Espera! puedes decirme lo que quieras: egoísta, mal amiga o mentirosa!, pero no me digas que no me importas-termino suavemente, pero me obligue a mirar hacia otro lado, no volvería a caer en esos ojos cobalto y ese acento del sur.

-Pude haberte mentido, y lo lamento, no sabes cuánto, pero la única verdad que puedo decirte en este momento, ya la dije, Te Amo Lilly…-dijo Miley

Me quede inmóvil, sin habla, que iba a decirle? Que esa era la más cursi, adorable, increíble e inesperada declaración cliché que me hayan hecho en un baño de un restaurante en medio de una cita con otra persona…. No creo que esa sea una opción. Ella estaba saliendo con mi hermana, ella me mintió, ya era demasiado tarde…

-Por favor Lilly no te pido que te olvides de lo que hice, pero…-casi rogo-me darías otra oportunidad?-concluyo, era fácil para ella pedirlo, y creo que en mi vida fui tan fuerte, di un paso atrás cuando ella se acerco

-Lo siento Miles, no puedo…-tuve que luchar para decirlo.

Bajo la cabeza con resignación y con un dolor casi físico cruzo la puerta del baño… alejándose de mí…

Resistí 2 o 3 segundos, hasta que me desplome en el piso, con la espalda contra la puerta abrazando mis rodillas y dejar que el resto de mi maquillaje se desparrame por mi rostro.

No estuve así más de cinco minutos hasta que escuche la voz de Mike del otro lado de la puerta...

-Lilly?-dijo el- Lilly, estas bien?- insistió

Me levante no pude estar más tiempo así, vi el espejo, yo era un desastre, mi maquillaje totalmente corrido, mi blusa arrugada y empapada de lagrimas.

-ya voy…-susurre, el dejo de llamarme cuando oyó.

Intente arreglarme lo mas que pude, pero no había forma de esconderlo, y ni Mike era tan tonto para no darse cuenta. Abrí la puerta y el estaba apoyado contra la pared a mi lado, mirando al suelo.

-lévame a casa Mike-

Y sé que no tenía derecho de pedir nada y mucho menos exigir, pero no podía correr el riesgo de romper en llanto otra vez.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

El viaje más largo de mi vida, la tención llenaba el ambiente, voltee un par de veces a verlo mirando siempre al frente al mismo tiempo mirando nada en particular parecía desconcentrado, quien lo culpa, pobre Mike, el no merecía todo esto.

Por fin llegamos a casa, cuando gire para abrir escuche do ruidos consecutivos, los reconocí de inmediato, era la traba de las puertas, Mike las había cerrado.

Me di vuelta para mirarlo, no estaba segura cual era su propósito.

Sus facciones estaban endurecidas y sentí el hielo de sus ojos azules.

-que…?-

-Enserio va a ser así?- dijo él, y antes de que yo pudiera preguntar, el prosiguió-no crees siquiera que me merezco una explicación?- y esta vez me quede sin habla -dime Lilly que es lo que hice mal , yo-yo intente ser un buen novio- su voz se debilitaba- nunca me fijé en otra chica entendí cuando me dijiste que no estabas listo y hoy yo, yo solo quería hacerte feliz Lilly.

-Mike lo siento-cuando vi que en sus ojos amenazaba con caer una lagrima- no es en absoluto tu culpa, lo lamento no creo que esto vaya a funcionar-tarde o temprano iba a decírselo.

-La Amas?- definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta

-Qué?-

Contesta mi pregunta- casi exigió

Mire hacia abajo y acerté por la verdad. -Si- susurre

-entonces…-dijo y casi con miedo prosiguió- porque…?-y en un susurro dijo-porque no estás con ella?-concluyo

Voltee mi cabeza rápidamente hacia a él, vi una lagrima resbalar por su mejilla, solo miraba al frente y su rostro reflejaba un solo sentimiento, Tristeza.

-yo…-

Porque no estás con ella, Lils? Dijo con un poco mas de ánimo falso

No podía contestar eso y el parecía notarlo

-supongo que esto es el fin ¿no?- me dijo

-lo siento Mike- y allí vamos de nuevo Lillian

Mike se inclino para destrancar las puertas pero se detuvo un segundo

-hazme un favor-y con tan solo voltear, él siguió-Se Feliz…

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche departe de él.

Bien definitivamente son muchas cosas inesperadas, definitivamente, odio las sorpresas.

* * *

**Ta-dah! Hace meses tengo este cap sin saber cómo terminar y aun asi después de todo SIGO ODIANDO EL FINAL! **

Son las 4 am y mañana tengo escuela, pero bueh con algo tengo que llenar mi vida social, el próximo cap va pov Miley

Saludo a todos mis seguidores (eeep! Tengo seguidores)

**POR FAVOR DIGANME LO QUE PIENZAN**!

C ya guyss!


End file.
